1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to wardrobe closets. More particularly, the invention provides methods and systems for managing a person's wardrobe with a computer system connected to the Internet.
2. Related Information
Typical wardrobe closets merely provide a mechanism for storing a person's clothing. When selecting clothing, a person must search through the wardrobe closet and gather separate articles of clothing to form a coordinated outfit. Often times some articles of clothing may be stored in a portion of the wardrobe closet that make it unlikely that the user will select those articles of clothing. Furthermore, it is often difficult for a person to remember the characteristics of every article of clothing they have stored in their wardrobe closet. As a result, it is difficult to maximize the number of coordinated outfits they can be assembled from a person's clothing inventory.
When shopping in clothing stores, shoppers often look at a new article of clothing and try to determine whether or not the new article of clothing will form a coordinated outfit with one or more of the shopper's existing articles of clothing. Unfortunately, the shoppers are forced to try to remember characteristics like the colors and textures of their existing clothing before making a purchasing decision. This imperfect process often results in a shopper returning a purchased article of clothing after seeing the article of clothing next to one or more other articles of clothing.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a system that assists the user in managing the user's clothing inventory and facilitates adding additional articles of clothing to the user's clothing inventory.